High-voltage level-shifters may be used in applications where so-called high-side gate drivers are configured to drive internal (on-chip) or external (off-chip) power transistors. As an example, high-voltage level-shifters may be used in automotive applications where the trend towards increasing battery voltages (e.g., 12V->48V) is apparent. As such, high-voltage level-shifters have significant importance in motor bridge, ignition and direct injection systems for example, as well as DC-DC convertor circuits and many other automotive and non-automotive applications.